As disclosed in PTL 1, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-124596 “Emergency information distribution system, emergency information distribution method, transmission server, and mobile terminal”, the present emergency notice (earthquake notification etc.) is distributed to mobile communication terminals from a base station using CBS (Cell Broadcast Service; 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) standard TS23.041, TS25.324). FIG. 8 is an explanatory view explaining a mechanism of the present emergency notice for mobile communication terminals. As shown in FIG. 8, the mobile communication terminal receives PDU (Protocol Data Unit; 3GPP standard TS25.322) of CTCH transmitted from a predetermined period from the base station as CTCH (Common Traffic Channel) reception period, connects the received PDU, for example PDU1, PDU2 and PDU3, and generates SDU (Service Data Unit) which is a message from the base station. Further, the mobile communication terminal analyzes SDU (Service Data Unit: content), and when it is an emergency notice message, notifies the emergency notice message to the mobile communication terminal users by a message screen display, an alarm tone, or the like.